His Butler, Thief
by SuperHeroPandaForce
Summary: As a Phantom Thief strikes London, the Queen depends on Ciel to stop them at all costs. Little does Ciel know about what will happen to him and His butler, Sebastian. rated M for descriptive violence.
1. The Phantom Thief

It was a dark and rainy morning; the grey clouds covered the shining sun and the blue sky causing the mood at the Phantomhive Manor to become quite gloomy. The young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, was in his office sorting through the paperwork on his desk from the Funtom Toy Company. Ciel's loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis, entered the office with the morning tea of earl grey. As the dark butler served him the tea, Ciel noticed the newspaper he didn't care to read earlier. He dank his tea slowly and read it, the article was on a thief.

**_PHANTOM THIEF STRIKES AGAIN._**

_The police are baffled as a bank is robbed as well as a few nearby stores. Even Samuel Jones, a worker at the bakery, was shocked even though he was in the store when the robbery happened. Jones states that he saw the thief and he described them as tall, dark, and had an evil smile that "chilled his bones"_

Ciel stopped for a minute, and then he continued reading.

_No one knows where this person could be; the Scotland Yard has been on this case for weeks and is close to finding this masked criminal._

Ciel put the paper down with a sigh and looked at his butler, he was tall, a dark man indeed, and his smile does scare some… With Ciel's luck, everyone will believe Sebastian is the thief. The last thing he needed was the Scotland Yard on his tail, not knowing what they are doing. This wasn't that interesting, a thief, but for all he knew it could have been serious.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Sebastian asked in his smooth voice. Ciel looked as the butler in black and let out another sigh. "Recently there has been a thief. One of the eye witnesses described them as tall, dark, and had a frightening smile. The last thing I want is the Scotland Yard to think this thief is you." Ciel answered. He could care less about this "Phantom Thief" but it bothered him how no one could catch them, and how this person committed crimes like this in one night. 'Does it really matter?" he asked to himself, "I have gotten no word from the queen and it would be best to keep our noses out of it…". Just as Ciel decided it didn't matter, there was a large crash. Sebastian had a look knowing what that crash was, and he was not pleased by it. "I'll go see what it was my lord." He sighed, and with a bow he exited the room.


	2. A letter from the Queen

Sebastian walked through the hall to see the idiotic maid, Mey-Rin on the floor next to a broken vase. "S-S-Sebastian, The young master got a letter from the queen yes he did!" She stammered as she handed him an envelope. Sebastian took the envelope without a question about the vase; he knew she was running through the halls again. "Thank you. But Mey-Rin, I want to you clean this mess up and don't run through the halls again. Is that understood?" he ordered. The clumsy maid got to her feet and bowed a bit, "Yes Sebastian!" She replied quickly. She walked off quickly to get a broom for the mess. Sebastian sighed and went to Ciel, "It is a letter from the Queen, my lord" He explained as he handed him the letter. Ciel looked at it and opened it, curious about it. He was wondering, was it about the Phantom Thief or something else. He examined the letter.

After reading it, Ciel set the letter down with a "Tch." as he got out of his seat. "Sebastian get my coat. We are going to town." Ciel ordered with a scowl. "Yes, My lord." Sebastian replied.

As Sebastian was helping Ciel get his coat on, he knew that…. They were after the Phantom Thief.


	3. In need of help

Ciel walked through the busy London streets with Sebastian. After they found more information on this "Phantom Thief" it was time to investigate further into this. Ciel stopped at a dark parlor. Sebastian looked at the young lord with a slightly surprised face. How could HE help them?

(A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be better. I promise. So please, wait a little bit for the next chapter which is longer and much better than this. Thank you. ~Alfred~ )


	4. Information comes with a price

(A/N: Once again I apologize about how short the chapter was and how it had no creative flow. This one is much longer and is better than chapter 3. Thank you for even reading this fan fiction. ~Alfred~)

The Young Earl walked into the parlor; it was dark with only a few candles to give off light. Ciel walked in slightly further and called out, "Undertaker, we need information." The door suddenly shut behind Sebastian when he walked in. A coffin opened slowly and a bit of laughter filled the air, a shadowy figure stepped out. "Well, Is today finally the day~?" It laughed. The figure stepped into the light, Ciel looked at the man with an unenthused stare. "Is today the day you'll get one of me specially made coffins?" the Undertaker finished. Ciel sighed, "No it isn't. I need information on this person." He handed the grey haired man a file, inside it was a murder record. "This woman was murdered by the rumored Phantom Thief. I need to know if you "took care" of her." The Undertaker looked at the record, "You know the price young earl." He hinted. The young earl looked at his butler, who stepped forward saying, "I guess I shall do it. Please step outside young master, and do not look inside."

Ciel exited the parlor and waited. In less than a minute, laughter filled the air and caused a small earthquake around the aria, the sign fell over once again. Sebastian opened the door once it stopped, the young earl walked back in. "Now, answer my questions Undertaker." Ciel demanded. The grey haired man finished gigging and looked through the record, "ah~ yes. She was one of me recent guests, very messy as well but it didn't take long to fix her up." He spoke. "What were her injuries? They were not listed in the record." Ciel asked. "Her throat was cut open, but it seemed like the killer didn't think she was dead enough. No, they didn't. She had three gun wounds to the head and was stabbed multiple times. She had no known family and no relations. And she carried a baby inside of her, which was cut out." The Undertaker replied. He closed the record and handed it back to Ciel, who gave it to Sebastian.

After a little while, they left.

At Night; the stars were shining over London, a shadowy figure ran over the rooftops in silence. The figure snuck into a store unseen and stole its money, and then it left without a trace of evidence. It ran over the rooftops once again until it came across a woman, she was pregnant. The woman was Donna Green; she blessed her husband with a baby boy, she wanted to get home as soon as possible so she could get some rest. She felt a sharp pain in her back and she screamed, but no noise came out for a hand was covering her mouth. Just under her stomach was burning with pain; a knife was digging into her womb. She was in intense pain yet, she could not scream. Then, everything in her womb aria spilled out. A voice whispered in Donna's ear; "Why is London so over populated?" the voice was like nails agents a chalkboard, screechy and displeasing to the ear but, it was quiet enough to be unheard by others. It let go of her, but before she could make a sound, bullets flew through her head. There were no gun shots at all. Not even a sound could be heard. The figure looked at the fetus in the dirt; they pulled out a knife and stabbed it. The figure ran off into the darkness… not to be seen again.


	5. The Figure

(A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter! But I am taking a small break from this fan fiction after this chapter, because I am writing another fan fiction full of feels, FEELS. If you want to read it, go to my profile and look for The Spider and the butterfly. It's a poetic and dramatic story about Alois. But now I am getting off track, let's continue this beautiful story. ~Alfred~)

It was night; Ciel and Sebastian were looking for the Thief. They walked around London looking for a sign of this thief. There was no sign of the thief until something ran on the rooftops above them, Ciel noticed this instantly "Sebastian, I Order you to catch that thief!" He ordered quickly. Sebastian's eyes turned a demonic purple for a moment, then they went back to normal. "Yes, My Lord" he replied. Sebastian ran off after the figure of the rooftops, it was like a race. Sebastian noticed that the Figure was running too fast for a human. Sebastian was catching up to the figure until it stopped and swung a chainsaw at him, Sebastian dodged this attack with ease. He looked at the red haired reaper with an annoyed look. "Hello Sebas-Chan~" She giggled. "What are you doing here Grell?"


	6. Author's Note

(A/N: I apologize for my ignoring my story and making it so short. This next chapter I am working on is definitely going to be much longer and much better... please wait a little bit longer. I will inform you a few things about this next chapter. Grell explains why she is here, another woman falls into the Phantom Thief's hands, maybe a fight, and Ciel is one step closer to unlocking the mystery of who this phantom thief is. I must also make a note that I will officially make this a rated M fan fiction. My friend pointed it out that on chapter was a bit to gory and it may trigger someone. And I must admit, it isn't going to any prettier later... so to once again say, this is now rated M for Gore. Thank you to all that like this fan fiction, and to all that have been reading it. Also if there are a few words that shouldn't be here, or if there is a grammar mistake, I apologize. I'm using my kindle right now and the auto correct is very strange... ~Alfred~)


	7. Sebastian's Choice

(A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! School and laziness got in my way. I apologize for being so late and because I am writing this from my Kindle, so the grammar and some of the words may be off. Please bear with it. ~Alfred~)

The red head smiled at the demon, "it's been a while Sebas-chan~" she giggled. Sebastian was extremely annoyed, the LAST thing he needed was to see Grell here... I guess one could say that he "caught the Thief" like Ciel ordered; after all Ciel never said to catch THE thief, he said to catch THAT Thief even though Grell was clearly not a thief. He then remembered that if a Shinigami near, someone is bound to die. If he could follow Grell, it could find the next victim of the Phantom Thief. It was a very slim chance, it would be downright idiotic to try this plan... is it really worth it?

(A/N: I want all of you to vote on my poll about the plan. I want the audience to choose.)

Ciel was waiting for his butler to come back, _Why is he taking to long? Shouldn't he be back by now? How long does it take for a demon to catch a stupid thief?_ He thought. A bright flash of light blinded Ciel's uncovered eye, before he could even make a sound a cloth covered his mouth. Ciel took one breath and passed out. The Shadowy figure picked up the boy and ran off into the night.

(A/N: I AM SO SORRY! My chapters are short I promise that after about 3 people or more vote on the poll (mentioned earlier) I will make a MUCH longer chapter... I know I say it a lot but I promise this time.)


End file.
